El primer beso y un adiós
by Marie Rosier
Summary: Solamente el era capaz de generar esa sensación de peligro, de adrenalina, de contradicción entre correr y alejarse del fuego, o quemarse en la hoguera.


Y ahí estaba. Esperándolo. Otra vez. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea…

Lily Evans mordía su labio inferior nerviosa, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en el último pasillo de la biblioteca.

Gracias a merlín que a nadie le importaban los Estudios Muggles, que si no, probablemente tendría un gran problema.

Y hablando de problemas… ahí estaba él. Completamente vestido de negro, con ese gesto de superioridad inherente a la casa de Salazar.

- hola Lily- dijo Rodolphus Lestrange dándole un casto beso en la mano.

La pelirroja nunca pudo comprender como algo tan simple podía desatar en ella todo tipo de reacciones: taquicardias, esas molestas mariposas en el estomago, el fuego en sus mejillas… Tomando aire para tratar de serenarse, respondió:- hola Rodolphus. ¿Qué tal tu día?-.

- Bien. ¿Y el tuyo? Siguen dándote dolores de cabeza los memos de Potter y sus amigos?

Lily esbozó una sonrisa al acordarse de sus compañeros gryffindor, pero inmediatamente el gesto se desvaneció al pensar en que dirían al verla "confraternizando con el enemigo", como había dicho Black.

-Lils ¿te ocurre algo?- y de nuevo estaba tocándola. No importa que sea en el brazo, él tenía la capacidad de quemar al tacto.

-no, nada. Estoy bien.- respondió nuevamente esquiva.- La verdad es que no entiendo para que me mandaste la nota Rodolphus, la reunión de prefectos es mañana así que ahí será el lugar donde…

- no me interesan los deberes de prefectos Lily.-

Solamente el era capaz de generar esa sensación de peligro, de adrenalina, de contradicción entre correr y alejarse del fuego, o quemarse en la hoguera.

-¿y entonces? Alcanzo a balbucear la pelirroja.

- escuche a las slytherins acerca del pequeño evento que tuviste con Potter y Snape esta tarde y quería ver como estabas.- dijo mirándola fijamente.

Lily bufó como respuesta al rememorar el "pequeño evento": luego de dar su examen de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras había ido junto con grupo de amigas hacia al lago pero tuvo que dejarlas para ir a enfrentarse a James Potter quien estaba hechizando a Severus como siempre. Aun no podía creer la desfachatez de Potter al pedirle que aceptara salir con él a cambio de liberar al slytherin. Si tuvo que amenazarlo con hechizarlo si no bajaban a Severus!.

Inmediatamente al acordarse de su primer amigo en Hogwarts su semblante cambió, si es que hasta ahora todavía no lo puede creer. Ese "Sangre Sucia" dirigido a ella. Hubiese preferido un crucio.

Giró hacia la ventana para evitar que su acompañante se diera cuenta de su cambio. Tarde.

¿Entonces es verdad?.- dijo con voz fría, mortal.

Si. Pero no importa.- dijo Lily girándose para verlo.

No trates de engañarme Lils, sé que te duele.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La pelirroja intentaba contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, pero fue inevitable. Al cerrar los ojos una lágrima rebelde corrió por su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos de repente al sentir el tacto de una mano ajena secando su lágrima y el efecto fue devastador: el corazón intentaba escapársele de entre las costillas, las manos le sudaban e inmediatamente sintió que el aire no le entraba a los pulmones. Muy cerca. Estaban demasiado cerca para su sanidad mental.

no te preocupes Lily, yo me aseguraré de que no derrames ni una lágrima más.-

Lily lo miro a los ojos y el contacto visual era comparable con la calma que precedía un huracán.

no quiero hablar de eso.-

Rodolphus no solo no quito la mano, sino que acarició la piel del cuello expuesta.

-veo que aun la conservas- observó al notar la cadenita con el dije esmeralda que le había regalado.

- de verdad es que no sé a que viene todo esto.- dijo Lily separándose y rompiendo el contacto.- Si quieres decirme sangre sucia pues dilo y ya. Así te burlas tú también.-

-no es eso y lo sabes. Soy tu amigo.-

Lily bufó, irónica.

-es lo mismo que dijo Severus. ¿Es que todos en slytherin hablan igual?- no era su intención descargarse con el, pero el solo hecho de recordar lo que había pasado la enfurecía. Y el hecho de perder el control al encontrarse tan cerca de el solo hacia empeorar las cosas.

Rodolphus se apoyo de espaldas en el estante de atrás, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

¿qué?.- ladró una Lily con los ojos llorosos y la nariz enrojecida a causa del insipiente llanto.

Hasta cuando estas triste eres hermosa.-

Ok, la conversación no estaba tomando el rumbo que Lily hubiese esperado.

-no estoy de ánimos para mas bromas Lestrange.- dijo la pelirroja agarrando su mochila del piso para salir lo mas rápido de allí.

Error. Al girarse quedó encerrada por dos brazos que pertenecían a la persona que le impedía la huida.

Sabes que te digo la verdad.-

Ante ese susurro, a Lily se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. De nuevo, muy cerca. Tragó saliva, trató de acompasar su respiración y de no mirar por más de 3 segundos los labios que tenia tan cerca.

-es..esta bien Rodolphus. Te creo. Solo que de verdad quiero irme a dormir. .- dijo Lily poniendo una mano en su torso para empujarlo y lograr el tan ansiado distanciamiento.

-Lils, si me acompañas prometo dejarte ir a dormir después.-

La pelirroja esbozo una débil sonrisa..

-de verdad, no estoy de ánimos.

-justamente por eso.

-¿no vas a aceptar un no como respuesta verdad?

-ya nos estamos conociendo-sonrió el slytherin- ¿vendrás conmigo?

Lily sospechaba que el equilibrio perfecto que había entre su mirada y ese susurro en el que le habló fue el responsable del estado hipnótico en el que se encontraba, así que le fue imposible decirle que no; y media hora después se encontraba siendo guiada por Rodolphus hacia lo que suponía era el bosque prohibido. Y "suponía", porque traía una venda en los ojos por lo que caminaba a ciegas, siendo llevada por la mano del otro prefecto.

¿Falta mucho?- le fue inevitable preguntar. El "guía" sonrió ante la curiosidad que caracterizaba a la pelirroja.

Ya casi llegamos..

Luego de atravesar unos árboles caídos, se detuvieron y Lily pudo sentir como el muchacho se colocaba detrás de ella para quitarle las vendas de los ojos. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al sentir la respiración de Rodolphus sobre esa zona.

¿Te gusta?

A la pelirroja le costo unos segundos acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar, probablemente por la presencia a sus espaldas.

Se dio cuenta de que estaban en un claro rodeado de árboles que impedían la visión más allá y, frente a ella, un unicornio con su cría retozaban tranquilos.

¡Por Merlin!- dijo Lily tapándose la boca por la sorpresa.- ¡Mira que ternura!

Rodolphus sonrío al notar el brillo de alegría en la pelirroja, su idea había dado resultado.

y tu que no querías venir conmigo- soltó como un reproche.

No es que no quisiera venir "contigo",- hizo hincapié en las palabras.- solo que no estaba de humor…

¿y ahora?.

Cerca. Otra vez. Solos. En un bosque "prohibido".

La adrenalina se disparó en el cuerpo de Lily, y él no había hecho absolutamente nada mas que tratar de alegrarle el día. _Eres una perversa Evans_, se amonestó mentalmente.

¿Lils?

La prefecta sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos pecaminosos que se le estaban cruzando por su mente en ese preciso instante. _Quizás eso de ser virgen si me está afectando como dice Alice._

Y probablemente hubiera seguido el hilo de sus pensamientos si no hubiera sentido una mano tomando la suya. Levantó la mirada, y se perdió en esos ojos marrones. De seguir así probablemente no hilvanaría una sola frase coherente..

- ¿sucede algo malo?- dijo el slytherin con voz preocupada.

La pelirroja solo atino a negar con la cabeza. Estaba perdida en las profundidades de esos iris color miel.

¿sabes que me preocupo por ti, no es verdad?

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Una de las mejores alumnas de uno de los mejores colegios de magia y hechicería incapaz de vocalizar una sola silaba y afirmando con la cabeza.

Rodolphus solo pudo reír.

¿dejé sin palabras a la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor?

Palabras mágicas. La aludida rió ante la broma y le dio una intento de golpe en el brazo con su mano libre. La otra permanecía cautiva en la fuerte mano del prefecto.

oh, llévame a la enfermería, creo que me rompí un hueso.- teatralizo el muchacho.-

idiota.- rió la pelirroja.

Nada mal, 3 silabas en casi media hora. Aunque particularmente creo que podrías hacerlo un poco mejor.

Ante la sola mención de la palabra "hacerlo" Lily se sonrojo hasta las raíces de su cabello.

¿Qué pasa Evans? No me dirás que te pongo incomoda.- la tentó Rodolphus con una ceja levantada.

Automáticamente, la intensidad del sonrojo de la pelirroja se intensificó.

y-yo.. eeemm

Una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en el rostro del slytherin, quien haciendo girar su pulgar inició una tenue caricia en la mano de la chica.

¿si?

Maldita serpiente creída. La había agarrado al vuelo. In fraganti. Culpable.

No pasa nada Rodolphus.- bendito coraje gryffindor, allí estaba para salvarla.

Intentó girar y soltarse, pero un firme agarre en su muñeca se lo impidió. Sintió como una fuerza la hizo volverse y trastabillo ante la brusquedad del acto, quedando atrapada entre los brazos del slytherin, con sus femeninas manos apoyándose en el pecho del chico.

Sentía como el perfume de el invadía sus fosas nasales, su corazón se aceleró junto con su respiración.

Lo que dije en la biblioteca es cierto, de cualquier manera te ves hermosa.- el aliento de Rodolphus se mezclaba con el suyo propio.

Lily estaba petrificada, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a humedecerse los labios. Seguía con la vista puesta en esos grandes ojos chocolates que lograban estremecerla.

El prefecto se fue acercando más lentamente aún, hasta que solo los separaba una distancia ínfima.

te quiero Lils.-

_Ok, definitivamente debo estar hechizada o algo_, pensó la pelirroja. No podía moverse y menos aún, cuando Rodolphus se inclinó y aspiró su perfume en el hueco entre su cuello y su cabellera de un rojo intenso. Justo del mismo color que sus mejillas en este mismo instante.

no importa lo que pase, quiero que lo sepas y que nunca lo olvides.-le dijo al oído y la besó en el cuello.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha, quien agarró con fuerza la camisa negra bajo sus manos.

Los labios del prefecto subieron rozando, pero sin llegar a tocar su cuello, su mejilla y se detuvo a la altura de sus labios; la miró, dudando de si dar o no el paso por el cual daría su vida.

Evans analizó la mirada sobre ella, y lo que encontró le dio una seguridad nunca antes vista en ella, por lo que acortó la tan molesta distancia.

El slytherin no tardó en recomponerse de la sorpresa, la abrazo más fuerte e intensificó el beso. Era la gloria, nunca había pensado en ese desenlace; sólo había llevado a Lily hasta allí con la intención de hacerla olvidar del mal momento pasado.

La pelirroja sentía una mezcla de sensaciones, ¡era su primer beso por Merlín! Y se sentía tan bien. Suspiró en el beso, lo cual permitió a una lengua ajena introducirse en su boca. Colocó sus manos en el cuello de prefecto, acariciando con sus dedos los mechones negros. Como respuesta, sintió unas caricias en su espalda.

Lils…- se separaron lo necesario, tratando de recuperar el aire vital.

La pelirroja le sonrió como respuesta, mientras sentía las tan famosas mariposas en su estomago y le dió un beso corto.

El muchacho juntó sus frentes, en el intento de acompasar su respiración acelerada.

Vaya, vaya… ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?- la voz del hermano de Rodolphus, Rabastan, los sorprendió a ambos, obligándolos a soltarse.

Rabastan, ¿qué haces aquí?- le preguntó su hermano.

Lily estaba petrificada, nunca le había gustado el otro Lestrange. Le transmitía una locura mal sana, una crueldad nunca antes vista, una sensación de que nunca debería bajar la guardia frente a él.

¿ yo?, creo que las preguntas debería hacerlas yo ¿no? Como por ejemplo que haces acá con esta pelirroja.-

Rodolphus comprendió en un solo instante lo que debería hacer. Si no alejaba a Lily en ese mismo instante, y para siempre, sería el blanco preferido de su hermano. Nunca le perdonaría haberse relacionado con una hija de muggles, mucho menos haberse enamorado de una.

Sabía que lastimaría a Lily, y mucho. Se comportaría como el hijo de puta de Snape, pero sólo así ella podría estar tranquila. La cuidaría desde la sombras, aceptaría el oscuro legado familiar sólo por ella.

Tomó aire, ya que sabía que debía aparentar estar tranquilo y que nada lo perturbaba.

yo no hago nada con la sangresucia, hermano.

La pelirroja retrocedió como si algo la había golpeado en el pecho. Y es que así se sentía, un dolor se le instaló en el pecho quitándole el aire.

Miró a Rodolphus tratando de ver la mentira en algún lado, pero la imagen serena e imperturbable que encontró terminó por oprimir su corazón.

entonces ya que estamos los tres, podemos divertirnos un rato.-

La voz de Rabastan advirtió a Lily del peligro en el que se encontraba. Ya ni siquiera podía contar con que el otro Lestrange era su amigo. ¿Sería posible que la había llevado allí para eso? Tomó con fuerza su varita, e intentó calmarse.

no pretenderás que toque a una sangresucia Rabastan.- el tono de burla que había adoptado la voz de Rodolphus sólo lograba herirla más.

Mujer es mujer, hermanito.-

Tsk, Tsk… no pienso ensuciarme ni permitirte ensuciar el apellido.-

¡Suficiente!.- explotó Lily.

¿y que vas a hacer si no?.- Rodolphus se acercó nuevamente a ella, pero ya no sentía las mariposas, sino la sensación de que estaba en peligro inminente.

La mezcla entre dolor, desconcierto y miedo que encontró en los ojos de la prefecta desarmó al slytherin, pero a la vez lo instó a seguir. La tomó con fuerza de los brazos y la empujó hacia atrás.

ya vete, sangresucia.

El golpe de gracia. Perfecto y certero.

Lily lo miró y tragó saliva, evitando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar. Se agachó retrocediendo, tomó su bolso y se dirigió con toda velocidad hacia el castillo.

El prefecto se quedó petrificado en el lugar, viendo como su corazón se iba junto con la pelirroja. Suspiró con resignación y se giró hacia su hermano.

¿y bien? ¿ qué dijo el Lord Tenebroso?

Ya verás que cuando nos iniciemos no te arrepentirás hermano, eliminaremos de la faz de la tierra a todos los sangresucias.-

Si tan sólo Rabastan supiera que no había nada más lejos de su real intención…

...

Lily estaba sentada en uno de los lugares del Wizengamont. A su lado su esposo, James Potter le tomaba la mano. Si, su esposo.

Todavía había ocasiones en las que le parecía increíble que después de años dándole calabazas y peleando como perros y gatos hayan terminado casados.

Tal vez se debía a que al ser nombrados premios anuales se vieron en la obligación de pasar más tiempo juntos que el que ella hubiera preferido por aquel entonces. Y allí se había dado cuenta de que el "creído, egocéntrico y bromista Potter" había ido madurando. Y el cambió le gustó.

Se pusieron de novios a mediados del último año en Hogwarts y al año siguiente ya se habían casado. Juntos estaban pasando por ese enorme caos que representaba vivir en la comunidad mágica con Lord Voldemort aterrorizando a quienes se le oponían. Ellos ya lo habían hecho, dos veces.

Miró a James y le sonrió. Potter se inclinó en su asiento y le acarició la mejilla.

No tenemos que estar aquí si no quieres, no pueden obligarnos a presenciar un juicio en el cual no tenemos nada que ver.

Estamos bien James.- dijo acariciando su vientre, donde llevaba al futuro heredero Potter.

Tú sólo dime cuando quieras y nos vamos.- y la besó.

La pelirroja tomó aire. Era el juicio de él. Un mortífago. Desde el momento en el que le dijo sangresucia esa tarde en el bosque prohibido supo que estarían en bandos opuestos. Y aunque él era el "enemigo" y ella había construido la bonita familia que tenía, aún había noches en la que se desvelaba, más desde que el embarazo no la dejaba dormir, y miraba la luna por la ventana pidiéndole a Merlín de que él este bien.

Hagan ingresar al próximo acusado. Rodolphus Lestrange.-

La voz de uno de los integrantes del Wizengamont la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Allí estaba. Se lo veía demacrado, pero todavía conservaba su típica pose altiva Slytherin.

Se tensó en su asiento, desde hacía 3 años que ni siquiera estaba en la misma habitación que él. Después de terminar Hogwarts se enteró de que pertenecía a las filas del Señor Tenebroso un día que el tema salió a colación en una de las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix.

James a su lado, afianzó el agarre de su mano y comenzó a acariciarle, tratando de transmitirle calma. Si tan sólo se enterara que el primer hombre que besó era aquel mortífago que estaba siendo enjuiciado…

No prestó atención a nada de lo que se había hablado, dejó de escuchar luego de oír la lista de crímenes cometidos: torturas y asesinatos a decenas de familias, sean hombres, mujeres o niños. Hogares completos destruidos.

¿Era posible que aquel hombre sentado en el centro de la sala fuese el mismo Rodolphus que la hizo reír más de una vez?¿ El que la besó esa tarde en el bosque?

Se lo encuentra culpable de todos los cargos.-

La sentencia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Azkaban. Dementores.

Incapaz de seguir en aquel lugar se levantó del asiento, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada. No tuvo en cuenta de que él la estaba mirando también. Sus miradas se conectaron y la llenaron de recuerdos. Recuerdos que no volverían a pasar. Nunca.

Sintió la mano de James que la tomo de la espalda para guiarla hacia la salida.

Le dirigió una mirada rápida, tratándole de transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, y salió seguida de su esposo.

Rodolphus por su parte nunca se imaginó que ella estaría allí, viendo en lo que se había convertido. Junto con su "flamante esposo" y embarazada. Maldito Potter. Maldito destino. Él debería ser el que estuviese con ella, siendo el padre de su hijo.

Conectarse con esos ojos verdes lo hizo sentir vivo por un instante, y cuando la vio salir se dio cuenta de que ya todo le daba igual. Su vida acababa de decirle adiós.

.


End file.
